my first spring day in korea
by awmarkeu
Summary: Ten adalah pemuda Thailand yang bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya di jepang. Di hari pertama musim semi ia berencana berjalan jalan dengan johnny, 'bromance' nya. tetapi hubungannya dengan johnny rusak karena- yuten (yuta x ten) slight yuwin (yuta x winwin) and johnten (johnny x ten) warning! BL rated M! nak kecil gabole baca:v


"Aku akan menjadi penerus yang baik untuk papa" Ten mencium tangan papanya saat papa nya hendak pergi dari osaka menuju bangkok. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _kansai airport._

"yaudah papa pulang dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Papa akan kembali lima tahun lagi. Dan disini kau papa titipkan kepada-"

" _hey yo! whats up oji-san!"_

"nah ini dia. hey john, tolong jaga anakku baik-baik. ohya anakku bernama Ten. dan Ten, dia johnny, yang akan menjagamu selama kau di Osaka. yasudah papa berangkat. _ittemairimasu!"_ katanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kedua orang tersebut.

" _itterashai"_ jawab johnny

"bye bye, papa" jawab Ten karena ia belum fasih berbicara bahasa jepang.

"..." setelah papanya Ten menghilang, tidak ada perbincangan antara mereka. Hanya langkah kaki dan suara orang lalu lalang saja yang terdengar. Ketika dimobil, johnny membukakan pintu untuk Ten

" _arigatou ghozaimasu"_ kata Ten sambil menunduk. Johnny mendudukkan diri di tempat mengemudi. Lalu terkekeh pelan.

"itu terlalu formal. Aku jadi tidak enak mendengarnya" kata Johnny sambil mulai mengemudi.

"ah.. hehe.. maaf, johnny. _arigatou!"_ kata Ten semangat.

"ohya besok adalah hari terakhir salju turun. Apa kau ingin bersenang-senang?" tanya Johnny sambil terus memperhatikan jalan.

"hmm... terserah kau saja... tetapi sungguh aku ingin ke korea" kata Ten sambil menunduk. Ia benar-benar menginginkan udara korea selatan. Negara yang sejak kecil ia impikan. Negara ketiga yang ia benar benar memahami bahasanya, setelah bahasa _Thai_ dan bahasa inggris. Tetapi impian itu selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu berharap bahwa Ten bekerja di Jepang. seperti sekarang ini.

"ah jangan sungkan Ten. Nanti sore kita akan berangkat ke tokyo lalu bermain ski di fujimi. Lalu paginya kita berangkat ke korea. Setuju tidak?" tanya johnny.

"wahhh aku mauu!! Gamsahamni- eh.. arigatou johnny!!" pekik Ten yang hanya dibalas deheman oleh johnny.

akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen milik Ten. Lebih tepatnya apartemen milik papanya Ten yang sudah tidak dipakai.

"Nah kau taruh barang-barangmu terlebih dahulu. Bersiap-siap lah. Jam dua ku jemput" kata Johnny.

" _hai!_ " jawab Ten sambil berlagak hormat pada Johnny. Johnny hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan mengacak surai hitam Ten. dan akhirnya johnny keluar dari apartemen Ten.

"omo...!! kenapa dia baik sekali eoh?? Ah tidak kusangka aku memiliki teman sebaik dan se _friendly_ dia. Bahkan kami baru saja berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Jinjja..!! Oke aku harus membawa apa saja nanti??"

 _tok tok tok_

Ten...!!"

"lama sekali dia? apa aku harus mati kedinginan dulu baru dia membukakan ku pintu?" kata Johnny sambil ngedumel sendiri.

 _ceklek_

"ehehe _gomenne_ Johnny. Yay! aku sudah siap! ayoo!!" ajak Ten layaknya anak kecil yang menyeret ibu nya ke tempat mainan kesukaannya. Johnny hanya memperhatikan Ten dari atas sampai bawah. Melihat seluk beluk badan Ten. Bahkan ia menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

' _sungguh indah ciptaan tuhan'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Heyyy!! kau kenapa melamun eoh?? ayo berangkat!!" Ajak Ten yang kurang menyadari arti tatapan Johnny.

"a...ah.. _gomenne_ Ten. Ayo!" ajak Johnny.

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di _fujimi panorama resort._ Johnny dan Ten mengeluarkan alat ski dan memasangnya.

"johnny, ajarkan aku bermain ski!! di thailand tidak pernah ada musim salju sungguh" ujar Ten dengan _aegyo_ nya.

"sini sini. Jaga keseimbangan mu jangan sampai terjatuh. lalu jalankan sedikit demi sedikit" titah Johnny sambil memegangi tangan Ten. Ten mencoba apa yang di ajarkan oleh Johnny. Tetapi keseimbangannya kurang sehingga ia oleng. Ia terjungkir kebelakang, untungnya ada Johnny yang sigap menangkapnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. saling menatap manik hitam lawannya dengan lekat. Tidak terasa kupu-kupu sudah mulai berterbangan di area perut mereka. Ten mengedip-kedipkan matanya lucu.

"a-ah maaf johnny. Aku belum mahir bermain ski" kata Ten gugup.

"Lain kali hati hati ya" kata Johnny sambil mengusak surai Ten. "Daripada kau terjatuh lagi, lebih baik kita bermain ski sambil bergandengan. itu lebih baik bukan?" tanya Johnny sambil mengerling kan mata bulat nya. Ten langsung merasa area sekitar tulang pipinya memanas. ia pun langsung menunduk.

"Ah ayo Ten!" serunya sambil menyeret tangan Ten. Spontan Ten menjerit karena ia takut jatuh lagi.

"AAAAA!!! JOHNNY KALAU AKU JATUH LAGI BAGAIMANA? PELAN PELAN JOHNNY AKU TA- mmmhh" Johnny langsung menarik Ten ke pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya. Ralat. Melumat bibirnya. Johnny melumat, menggigit, serta menghisap bibir Ten. Ten yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah tetapi tertahan oleh tautan bibir mereka. Ten spontan membuka mulutnya. Johnny yang seperti mendmendapat kesempatan, tidak akan mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Johnny langsung memasukkan lidah panjang nya ke dalam bibir Ten dan mengabsen gigi gigu Ten. Tak lupa ia juga melilit lidah Ten. Mengajak lidah Ten untuk perang. Merasa kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Ten memukul mukul dada Johnny pelan. Dan Johnny yang bisa membaca kode Ten pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Johnny memandang wajah Ten sambil memasang _smirk_ andalannya. Sedangkan Ten hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ten..."

"wajahmu merah"

"hanya ingin diam?"

Johnny yang tidak sabar langsung mengangkat wajah Ten dan berkata, "ingin ku cumbui lagi?" tanyanya yang langsung di jawab fengan gelengan cepat milik Ten. Johnny terkekeh.

"ini adalah _first kiss_ ku kau tau" kata Ten sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"baguslah" kata johnny sambil menyeringai.

"bagus apanya ishh!! Johnny!!" kata Ten sambil mengejar Johnny.

"waaaaa!! singa cantik ngamukk!!" teriak Johnny sambil tertawa.

"aish!! tunggu saja pembalasanku Johnny!!" teriak Ten sambil tetap mengejar Johnny.

 **TBC**

 _waaaa!! ff apa ituu?? /tunjuk ff sendiri/_

 _jangan protes ya yg gue blg main pairing nya yuten malah jadi johnten:v_

 _ff ini gabakal cuma 2/3 shoot kokk... jadi pasti ntar scene yuten nya gue buat... /jangan spoiler please:v_

 _ntar jg gue buat yuwin kok tenang ajaa..._

 _Dan jangan protes kalo pertemuan dijepang itu bukan yuten tapi johnten:v gue jg mikirnya itu aneh, tp setelah minta beberapa saran dari temen katanya gapapa:v /curhat mode on:v/_

 _ohya yang bahasa jepang itu cuma setau gue doang ya jd kalo ada yg salah tolong di revisi:v gue jg lagi belajar kaka:v_

 _yasuda makasi yg uda mau review, fol, and fav /kayak ada yg mau baca aja:'v_ _ntar gue usahain next lusa/lusanya lagi:v mingdep udah US anjirr:'v_ _yasuda sekian dari suami mark /ditendang haechan /nempel di pelukan yuta /di lempar ten ke pelukan winwin *anjir gitu ae terus sampe yuten confirm dating:v_ _byeee:v_


End file.
